Dating Simulator (GTA IV Style!)
''Grand Theft Auto IV ''is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released on 29 April 2008 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles, and on 2 December 2008 on Microsoft Windows. KPopp did a Let's Play on the dating aspect of the video game that consists of 8 episodes, which started on July 10, 2013 and ended on September 5, 2013. KPopp did not specify the details of the series' cancellation, even if it was mentioned several times that it would crossover with the Carmageddon mod Background In-game, KPopp plays as Niko Belic and takes the three dateable girls (Kate, Kiki and Carmen) on a date. However, she usually fails at the dates that causes them to leave her, most likely after being taken to somewhere and being taken home. Characters *'Niko Belic '''is the main protagonist of the series and the only male character to be seen more than an episode. As seen in the actual gameplay of the video game, Kate is the girlfriend of Niko but KPopp would rather prefer to date other girls, presumably just to avoid making it repetitive. Niko is possibly desperate for getting laid by the girls, as he tries to make a move to go inside, but he didn't fulfill the requirements of winning the girls. *'Kate McReary 'is a reccuring character of the series and the first datable girl to be featured in the series. She was first seen in the very first episode "Crappy Drivers!", where she seems to enjoy the bar that Niko had taken her. But in recent episodes, her bitchy personality stepped out of the line and snapped KPopp, resulting in killing her in many ways which are: burned after a car explosion, shot and drowned by a police officer that was pursuing Niko, etc. *'Kiki Jenkins 'is a recurring character of the series and the second dateable girl to be featured in the series. She was widely requested to be dated by Niko by the viewers after watching an episode, where KPopp had followed the request and taken out Kiki on a date. However in the recent episodes, Kiki is shown to be a bit too clingy towards Niko and called the other girls he is dating "cheapy and dirty sluts", which made KPopp defend Kate for the first time and saying that she wasn't a slut. *'Carmen Ortiz '''is a recurring character of the series and the third and final dateable girl to be featured in the series. She was one of the requested girls to be taken out for a date, in which KPopp had responded by taking her out for a date. It seems that Carmen wasn't so annoying to KPopp, but the only flaw she has is that she is constantly talking in the third person. Trivia *The series marked the first series to introduce the Party Bus into the channel, after KPopp had stolen it and taken out Kate on a date with it. *The series also marked the first ''Grand Theft Auto ''dating simulator KPopp has done. **Other ''Grand Theft Auto ''dating simulators are seen in GTA V, being a date of Micheal and his wife Amanda and 2 dates of KPopp and Whiteboy7thst their GTA Online characters. *KPopp has said she was going to beat the game to unlock the final dateable girl named Alex but the series ended and we have never seen her. Playlist Category:Dating simulators Category:Series Category:Grand Theft Auto series Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Series from 2013